We'll be a family soon
by Attachiante Nephilim
Summary: Louis est en France avec sa nouvelle beard, Harry se sent seul sans son homme... Peut-être qu'une soirée peut changer tout ça? [Larry Stylinson]


**Disclaimer: One Direction ou Harry Styles et Louis Tomlinson ne m'appartiennent pas. Mais ceci dit, ils n'appartiennent pas non plus à Modest! Management qui ne se prive pas de leur mener la vie dure. ;)**

 **RESUME: J'ai l'honneur de vous présenter mon premier OS Larry Stylinson aka Louis Tomlinson et Harry Styles! Tout d'abord, sachez que je suis LS mais je suis avant tout Directioner, j'aime Harry, Louis, Niall (mon bb) et Liam (Zayn reste aussi dans mon coeur) pour leur musique et ne suis pas une groupie. Donc merci de ne pas laisser de commentaires méchants s'il vous plaît, je sais que tout le monde ne croit pas forcément en Larry mais moi j'y crois depuis X-Factor donc no judgement. Bonne lecture!**

"Louis et Danielle ont été vus en train de skier en amoureux dans les Alpes"

S'il ne tenait pas autant à son MacBook, Harry l'aurait probablement jeté au sol pour ne plus à voir ces conneries. Mais il se retint et à la place quitta sa page d'actualité. Il retrouva rapidement le sourire en voyant des tweets de fans et en particulier certains:

" Harry_Styles Louis pourrait baiser avec toutes les beards du monde devant moi, j'dirai toujours que Larry est réel. Love you! xx"

Il rit dans un premier temps mais son sourire se fâna rapidement.

2016 commençait très mal pour Harry Styles. Depuis quelques temps, Louis, _son_ Louis, était considéré par les médias en couple avec Danielle Campbell. Encore un sale coup du management. Mais le pire était qu'il devait donc passer les vacances de fin d'année sans l'homme qu'il aimait.

Il décida de fermer son ordinateur définitivement pour penser à autre chose qu'une petite snobinarde en train de flirter avec son petit-ami. Parce qu'Harry ne se voilait pas la face: Il détestait Danielle. Quand le management leur a présenté la jeune femme, elle a juste fait un long sourire au plus âgé du groupe et a regardé le plus jeune de haut en bas comme s'il ne valait rien. A partir de ce jour-là, il n'y avait pas un moment où Harry ne surveillait pas les photos des paparazzis où on parlait d'eux.

... et voilà, il y repensait encore une fois. Il avait besoin de faire autre chose que de naviguer sur internet dans son appartement londonien. Il retourna dans sa chambre et se plongea dans ses draps. Il prit l'oreiller sur lequel Louis dormait normalement et en huma l'odeur. Il soupira et prit son portable pour composer un numéro en particulier:

\- Allô?

\- Quoi de neuf DJ Malik? sourit-il en entendant enfin une voix familière.

\- Oh rien de spécial je dessine. Je m'ennuie en faites.

\- Pareil ici, soupira-t-il.

\- Y a plus que de l'ennui dans ta voix Haz... J'ai vu les photos, ça va tu tiens le coup?

\- Hm... Si j'te dis que je maudis la série "The Originals" maintenant, ça répond à ta question?

Zayn rit à travers le combiné ce qui fit sourire son ami. Malgré que le basané ait quitté le groupe, ils gardaient contact le plus possible. A vrai dire, Zayn manquait beaucoup au groupe mais les quatre autres acceptaient totalement qu'il décide de refaire sa vie.

\- Tu comptes retourner à Holmes Chapel dans les jours qui viennent?

\- Je sais pas, j'ai eu Gemma au téléphone et je sais que maman se sent un peu seule. Mais tant que Lou n'est pas revenu je ne me sens pas le courage de partir de notre appart' pour l'instant...

\- Essaye de te distraire Harry. Profite en pour aller voir Niall avant qu'il parte en Irlande ou va un peu aider Liam...

\- Ca va toujours pas avec lui? demanda le bouclé concerné.

\- Sophia lui manque, mais bon, il essaye de se changer les idées. Tu devrais faire de même. Une deuxième chance ne s'offre pas tous les jours, soupira le pakistanais.

Harry se mordit la lèvre, laissant un léger silence. Il se sentait mal de se plaindre auprès de son ami alors que lui non plus ne vivait pas une très bonne période vis à vis des amours.

\- Haz? T'es encore là?

\- Oui, oui. Je crois que tu as raison, je vais me changer un peu les idées moi aussi.

\- Bah voilà le Harry que j'aime! Allez je te laisse, bonne soirée mon pote.

\- A toi aussi. Oh et Zayn?

\- Oui?

\- Une deuxième chance est possible pour toi aussi. Tu devrais appeler Perrie, je sais que sous ta carapace de dur, elle te manque.

-... Toi et les gars vous me connaissez trop bien, ça me fait peur parfois.

\- 5 ans de pratique, rit-il, bye Zayn.

Le bouclé raccrocha et se leva, décidé. Parler avec Zayn l'avait remis d'aplomb et il se dit que penser sans cesse à cela va le rendre fou. Et puis Louis n'allait sûrement pas le tromper avec cette garce. Pas après 5 ans, pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ou plutôt survécu ensembles et surtout pas alors qu'ils avaient un nouveau _futur_ de prévu dans quelques mois de cela...

Il alla s'habiller, se coiffer et prit de nouveau son combiné:

\- ALLÔ? s'écria cette fois une voix féminine mais qui était couverte par de la musique et du bruit.

\- Hey c'est Harry. Je te dérange?

\- Non, toi jamais! Attends je m'isole un peu.

L'agitation fut estompée et la voix put reparler sans crier.

\- Désolée pour le bruit. Les filles ont décidé d'organiser une soirée surprise chez moi.

\- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, rit le bouclé, mais si t'es occupé je peux rappeler plus tard.

\- Non ça va t'inquiète, mais toi ça va pas?

\- Bah... Louis est en France avec elle et...

\- Et tu ne supportes pas de les voir partout sur la toile du net je me trompe?

\- On peut rien te cacher Elea'...

Eleanor Calder a été pendant longtemps considérée comme la petite-amie officielle de Louis Tomlinson mais elle comme Danielle n'était qu'un simple pion utilisé par Modest! Management. Et malgré toute cette masquarade dont elle a été la complice pendant presque 5 ans, elle n'aimait pas cette situation pour autant et en a beaucoup souffert. Harry pourrait la détester pour avoir du être collée aux basques de son homme pendant toutes ces années, mais ce n'est pas le cas car elle avait tout fait pour respecter Harry quand elle s'affichait publiquement avec Louis.

\- J'ai une idée, passe à la soirée!

\- Oh non, je veux pas m'incruster...

\- Harry, coupa la jeune femme, si je te le propose c'est que j'en ai envie et en plus tout le monde te connait ici, y a même quelques amis de la tournée.

Harry songea à l'idée quelques secondes puis répondit:

\- J'arrive dans 15 minutes.

\- Super! Tu connais l'adresse.

Il raccrocha et termina de se coiffer avec un de ses sublimes chapeaux. Il avait espérer seulement boire un verre avec son amie mais une soirée fera l'affaire. En réalité, malgré son statut de chanteur mondialement connu, il n'était pas très fêtard.

* * *

\- Te voilà! Les gars servez un verre à Harry il en a besoin!

Le bouclé rit en voyant qu'Eleanor était légèrement émeché et alla accrocher son trench-coat au porte manteau. Il se retrouva rapidement avec une bière à la main et Eleanor le tira par le bras.

\- Viens danseeeeer! fit-elle en se dandinant sur la musique.

\- Je te rejoins, je termine ma boisson.

Elle le lâcha et alla danser avec Maximilian son meilleur ami. Il s'assit sur le canapé et regarda l'état de l'appartement d'Eleanor: la table basse et le canapé avaient été poussés pour improviser une piste de danse et des red solo cups et bouteilles d'alcool étaient sur tous les meubles. Ils étaient environ une douzaine dont certains étaient en train de danser, d'autres discutaient dans la cuisine et se servaient un verre et d'autres parlaient sur le canapé où il était assis. Harry connaissait presque tout le monde et venait souvent aux apéros qu'Eleanor organisait.

Il discuta avec quelques amis d'Eleanor tandis que cette dernière avait grimpé sur la table basse et dansait sur la musique, complètement bourrée cette fois. Il rit en la voyant et se dit qu'au final il passait une bonne soirée. Et après tout il avait le droit de s'amuser lui aussi. Il but alors sa deuxième bière d'une traite et rejoignit Eleanor.

\- Alleeeeez Styles je t'ai connu plus danseur que ça! Où sont passé tes "oh yeah"?

Il monta lui aussi sur la table basse et dansa avec elle bientôt rejoints par leurs amies Megan et Christiana.

Harry continua de boire, boire, boire... Il tenait bien l'alcool d'habitude mais cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas consommer autant et plus il s'enivrait, plus il dansait et s'amusait.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Harry ouvrit à peine les yeux mais les referma aussitôt. Trop de lumière, trop tôt... Sa tête et son dos le faisaient souffrir et il vit pourquoi: il reconnut le sofa d'Eleanor et supposa qu'il avait du terminer tellement ivre qu'elle l'avait laissé dormir ici. Il se souvenait de toute sa soirée heureusement et n'avait pas fait trop de siennes mais sa tête tournait tellement que réfléchir devenait un supplice.

Il voulut se rendormir mais sentit une masse s'asseoir à ses pieds.

\- Haz?

\- Mmmmh.

\- J'en connais un qui a la gueule de bois!

\- Tu peux parler, tu as failli faire un strip-tease hier, marmonna-t-il la tête toujours son oreiller.

\- Oh merde... Ouais j'ai fort déconné aussi, avoua Eleanor.

\- Il est quelle heure?

\- 8h34.

\- Trop tôôôôôt, veux dormir.

\- Dors alors on ira se chercher des Starbucks après, on est en vacances de toute façon, dit-elle en resserrant son messy bun.

La jeune fille retourna se coucher elle aussi et Harry se rendormit assez vite pour se remettre de sa soirée d'hier.

* * *

\- Haz?

\- Mmmm.

\- Harry.

\- Je dors Elea'...

\- Harry tu devrais...

\- Harry lève toi, fit une autre voix bien plus masculine cette fois-ci et qu'Harry aurait pu reconnaître entre mille.

Il leva la tête tellement vite en l'entendant qu'il ne porta guère attention à sa migraine ou ses cheveux emmêlés dans tous les sens. Il se figea et écarquilla les yeux car devant lui se tenait Eleanor... Et Louis.

Ce dernier était effectivement là à côté d'Eleanor en t-shirt maxi qui lui servait de pyjama. Mais Harry n'avait bien sûr yeux que pour son homme qu'il était heureux de voir mais qui était debout, les bras croisés sur son torse, visiblement contrarié.

\- Louis!? Tu es-je-

\- Rhabille toi et prend tes affaires, on rentre chez _nous_.

Il accentuait bien le mot "nous" ce qui confirma qu'il était bel et bien en colère. Le plus jeune lui obéit donc et se rhabilla en vitesse. Eleanor lui chuchota un petit désolé et il lui répondit d'un hochement de tête pour la rassurer qu'il s'occupait de Louis. Enfin il allait essayer...

Le trajet en voiture se fit dans un silence pesant. Louis conduisait et Harry était recroquevillé sur le siège passager, n'osant pas dire un mot. Il savait que dans ces moments-là, il devait attendre que Louis parle le premier pour se lâcher et dire ce qu'il avait sur le coeur. Ce qu'il fit quand ils rentrèrent dans leur appartement et qu'il claqua la porte.

\- T'es inconscient ou quoi?! Tu sais combien j'me suis inquiété quand je suis rentré hier et que je ne t'ai pas vu ici? Et que tu ne répondais pas au téléphone? J'ai passé ma soirée à appeler Li' et les autres pour savoir où tu étais passé!

\- Je... Je croyais que tu ne revenais pas dans plusieurs jours, murmura Harry en regardant ses pieds.

\- J'étais revenu plus tôt pour te faire une surprise idiot! Mais bon, à ce que je vois tu t'es vraiment bien amusé pendant mon absence!

Louis serrait les poings et Harry leva enfin les yeux vers son petit-ami.

\- Lou... Hier était ma seule sortie, j'ai fait aucune folie pendant ton voyage.

\- Ben d'après ta gueule de bois tu as l'air de t'être bien amusé hier soir!

\- Ca veut dire quoi ça? demanda le bouclé en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Que je ne pensais pas que tu irais t'amuser comme un ado à danser sur une table complètement bourré avec tout le monde qui te regarde! On va être _papas_ merde!

Harry n'avait pas répondu, se sentant coupable et Louis lui tourna le dos. Il se rapprocha de Louis et serra ses bras autour de sa taille.

\- Lou...

Aucune réponse.

\- Mon amour s'il te plaît, je suis désolé.

Plus Louis l'ignorait, plus ça mettait Harry hors de lui. Alors il explosa:

\- Oh, merde! Tu sais quoi? Oui je suis sorti hier pour me bourrer la gueule mais c'est pour une bonne raison. Tu crois que je me suis senti comment moi quand le management t'a fait partir pendant des semaines avec cette garce qui flirte avec toi 24h sur 24? Tu crois que je me suis amusé tout ce temps? Ben non Louis, je suis resté ici presque tous les jours à m'ennuyer et me lamenter parce que l'homme que j'aime n'était pas avec moi. J'en ai marre! MARRE tu entends? 5 ans que ça dure et je ne veux plus, je ne peux plus supporter qu'une autre fille te touche et fasse semblant que tu la combles de bonheur parce que c'est faux! Ca c'est sensé être _mon_ rôle!

Harry s'effondra au sol par la suite mais fut rapidement rattrapé par Louis qui s'empressa de le consoler et de le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Mon coeur... Je suis désolé, je savais pas tout ça, je savais pas que tu souffrais autant.. Curly s'il te plaît ne pleure pas, je suis désolé...

Harry calma ses sanglots et Louis le souleva jusqu'à leur lit tout en lui chuchotant des mots doux pour le calmer. Ils s'allongèrent tous les deux et le bouclé recroquevilla sa tête contre le torse de son homme. Il inspira et expira un bon coup son odeur, il n'avait plus besoin d'humer l'oreiller car Louis était là désormais. Il lui avait tellement manqué...

\- Harry je suis désolé. Vraiment. Je n'avais pas réalisé que toi aussi tu souffrais de cette situation. Mais... Quand j'ai vu que toi et El' vous étiez bourré la gueule j'ai juste pété un plomb en croyant que t'irais voir ailleurs. Moi et mon côté possessif tu me connais.

Harry fit un sourire et se pressa d'avantage contre Louis.

\- T'as de la chance d'être sexy quand t'es en colère sinon je l'aurais mal pris.

Louis rit voyant qu'il avait su remonter le moral du bouclé et lui prit son visage en coupe pour qu'ils se regardent.

\- Ecoute moi d'accord? Tout ça est bientôt fini... Quand la tournée sera fini, le groupe fera enfin un break. Et on va devenir une famille bientôt.

\- Tu as été voir Briana? demanda Harry.

\- Je l'avais appelé quand je ne savais pas te trouver hier soir, mais non pas encore. On y va cet après-midi si tu veux.

\- J'arrive pas à croire que ça fait déjà 8 mois... Je réalise toujours pas...

\- Bri' dit qu'elle a des nausées matinales tout le temps... Il lui donne du fil à retordre notre bébé, rit le mécheux en embrassant le front de petit-ami.

\- Notre bébé... J'aime comment ça sonne...

Les deux jeunes hommes se blottirent l'un contre l'autre et bientôt Harry commençait à embrasser son homme partout.

\- Je t'aime... Ne me quitte plus jamais aussi longtemps... Promets moi que c'est la dernière fois...

\- C'est promis. Tu es l'homme de ma vie Harry. Jamais je ne veux me séparer de toi.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi. Même si tu danses sur les tables basses avec ma meilleure amie.

\- Tais toi et fais moi l'amour Tommo. Maintenant!

Le dit Tommo éclata de rire et se mit à califourchon sur Harry pour obéir à ce dernier.

FIN.

J'suis hyper fière de moi, c'est un des premiers Larry que je termine! J'espère que vous avez aimé, hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire ;)

PS: Pour ceux qui n'ont pas bien compris, j'ai bien inclus Briana Jungwirth dans la fiction mais dedans elle est la mère porteuse de leur enfant.

Bisous, Anne-So :D


End file.
